To enable organizations to better serve their customers, different processes and procedures are used to interact with the customers. Often, various levels of service agents and specialists within different service areas and departments of an organization throughout a day fill in similar, if not the exact same, information into multiple computer applications or tools. The information is utilized to service a customer and gather pertinent information that may be used to provide customer services. Such duplication of data between computer tools used to access customers' accounts and provide services is an inefficient use of an organization's resources and an agent's time.
To illustrate, a customer service agent may have, at one time, open on his or her computer desktop a customer's record; a spreadsheet for situational records; a text document used for notations; and a desk or group specific database or two to record group specific data. Keeping desktop windows open for each record, spreadsheet, etc. are resource consuming. Further, switching back and forth between each is tedious and time consuming.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.